SAO:NA - Chapter V: Fugitives
Floor 51st, August 14th, 2026 Mounted mercenaries persecuting a player across the desert plains at the outskirts of the city of Sogen. Running as fast as he could, but even still, no matter how hard he forced his feet to run, he would never equal the speed of a horse. He held tight his pitch black swords on his hands, ready to fight them if necessary. However he was outnumbered. He could feel the whinnying horses and their strong and constant gallop getting closer and closer by each second, swiftly followed by the one of a blade drawn out from its scabbard and the shouting and yelling of the players, vigorously ready to catch or kill their pray, no one else than the new rebel guilds enemy of the Supreme Legion, and one of the few standing in the way of Hao to get what he wanted. Kirito, the leader of Knights of Blood. Kirito plants his right feet firmly on the ground, stopping the rush and turns around, pointing both blades to the first horsed mercenary, whose horse made a small jump, stopping the rush as the mercenary raises his spear. Two horses pass by the side of the clash. The horse’s back feet land, while the other two legs remain in the air as does its body. The horseman attacks him, but Kirito quickly eludes, yet not without receiving a wound on his bak, as crimson blood dripped out. Still he jumps and slashes the neck of the player killing him. The two mercenaries that passed by, get ready to get back and attack Kirito, but from a rock nearby Rekon and Lamorak get out and as the first one threw the player of his horse, the other makes a downwards slash on him, killing the player. The other player is quickly surrounded by Agil and other player, who quickly throw him of his horse and then the gnome smashes him with his battle axe. Kirito gins after seeing this and then looks to his front, as two horsemen approaching him fast. He throws Elucidator at the one on the left, impaling it on the chest and his fall also causes his horse to go down with him. The Black Swordsman quickly turns and slashes the chest of a horse man who was on the left right on the chest, he looks to his back, noticing a player getting close to his back. He changes his Long Sword from hand, and slashes upwards, slicing the chest and throat of the player. All players he had just attacked fall to the ground at the same time and shatter into polygons. Other hidden KoB knights appear from the shadows engaging combat with the mercenaries. Lamorak engages hand to hand combat with a player as Agil chops the legs of one of them and then smashes him with his axe. Kirito look to his sword struck on the ground and grabs it backhand, jumping the horse which getting up from the ground. He lands and begins close quarters with several horsemen. He slashed downwards but is parried by the blade of one player. He turns 360º quickly and tries to attack him with the same blade, and continues the momentum to black an attack with Elucidator holding it backhand. He then slices with it the other way around, parrying other two blades from the player but is kicked on the side and he is forced back, and receiving another slash to his back which again drips blood. He continues to fight, ignoring the pain and turns around, blocks a player attack with his left blade and then defects other, killing the second attacker by a slash directly to the throat with his Long Sword. He continues the momentum of his slash, turning all the way around and eluding the attack while his entire body beneath the blade, avoiding the mercenary’s attack and slashing his leg. The player tries to hit him with his shield, but he blocks the attack with his left sword and, placing himself at the back of the now on the ground player, Long Sword cuts his neck. Warm blood comes out of the wound. Kirito barely touches him, and the player’s body touches ground and shatters. The KoB players kill the remaining paid swords. Lamorak stabs several times a player with his own dagger, and throws him to the ground at his back. The mercenary get ups and tries to escape, but Lamorak turns around and kicks him to the ground, and then grabs his head with both hands and smashes it near a large stone. Once. And twice. And for a third time… Agil: “I think he’s dead…” He says in a sarcastic way. Lamorak looks at him and just laughs. He smashes the bloody head of the player for a fourth time, before he disappears into the light. Kirito: “Lamorak! Supplies, quickly take anything of value from their remains.” --- Floor 50th “Zar was a fool, to engage the forces of the Gnomes without support.” “When does Zar ever pause a moment to think? Time passes and he continues being a butcher.” “The Kingdom of Aincrad will lose great territory, if his forces don’t win against the renegades. Or maybe, another Legion can appear.” “And who’ll lead such force to a glorious victory? A freshly named General perhaps?” “I serve the Kingdom, Valon. I’ll take arms against its enemies if I’m commanded to do so.” Hao and Mordread appear on the office. “King, Leader.” Mordread: “Look at him; he already speaks of glory and victories, when he has just been named General.” “I speak only of important matters.” Valon leaves the room. Mordread: “But you don’t have to search them on the lower floors, do we Hao?” Hao: “Not when Kirito and his mongrels continue to evade capture.” Mordread: “Ten of Stoka’s men were slaughtered outside Sogen.” Hao: “I want to see him dead. As quickly as possible. The council will dispatch you to Sogen, to eradicate the player once and for all. I heard he carries with him the Holy sword Excaliber. Bring that sword to me.” Hao leaves the room. “Come, we should eat…” Mordread: “You’re being dispatched soon. If I were you, I would ready my men and get ready to go.” “This is a small mission Mordread. Undeserving the attention of a General!.” Mordread: “If you’re commanded to do you, you will do it, General Thanos. Now, if other of Hao’s men would kill Kirito, this could embarrass you, as you have been commanded that mission. ATTEND THIS, OR NEVER RISE FURTHER WITHIN THIS GUILD.” --- In the sewers of the city of Sogen, the guild KoB had settled their hideout, avoiding being discovering by soldiers and other players. Yet, paying the cost of living in a filthy place. The culvert was full of rats, insects and small animals walking and eating in their own excrement. It was horrible for all of them, but it also was their only choice if they wished to win the war. Kirito and his men arrive to the place with torches in hand, lighting their way. Asuna looks at his boyfriend, and is glad to see him alive, carrying a bag full of weapons. Kirito: “Ten more mercenaries, out of the war!” The player at the sewers roar in enjoyment. “Rekon give steel for those who are ready and are able to use it.” The sylph kid nods his head and goes to the place where the new recruits trained. Kirito approaches Asuna, Yui, Lis and the others. Lis: “Kirito, we need food. Not more weapons.” Kirito: “These ones carried Yrd and steel. Nothing more.” They hear cheers and yells coming from the secret entrance of the sewers. The new salamanders had arrived, enjoying a small fest on meat. They had been a great asset, especially after a big part of KoB was decimated on the last battles. Fortunately they had received new men, Salamanders, who scattered to the winds after the fall of General Eugene, at the hands of Hao. Some salamanders joined the Legions. Others, the lesser part, escaped. Some of outlaws joined their guild. However, the clash between races resulted in a tense atmosphere, threatening to explode in any minute. Lis: “Seems Klein’s men had better luck…” Kirito: “Dynamm!” he called the attention of one of Fuurinkazan former members, and one of Klein’s men. “Where is Klein?” Dynamm: “He remains outside, searching for any Intel he can find.” Kirito: “You’ve all done well. Give everyone equal portion of food.” Dynamm: “FUCK!” He throws the meat he was eating to the water. Asuna: “You’ve had more than enough!” Kunimittz: “Gained with blood and risk!” Kunimittz says. Another former member of Fuurinkazan. WHAT DO YOU DO, HIDING HERE LIKE RABBITS!?” Kirito: “Divide what you have! I won’t ask you again…” The groups stared to each other, as some players at the side of Kirito were getting their hands to their weapons. Finally, Dynamm reluctantly nods his head, as the salamanders started giving food to their guild comrades. Lamorak: “Fucking Salamanders…” --- Asuna wets a small cloth and places it on the wounds in Kirito naked back, healing using her water magic. Yui: “Dynamm is a selfish idiot.” Asuna: “Watch your mouth Yui!” Yui: “But it’s true! He can’t see beyond his own wishes.” Kirito: “She’s got your temper Asuna. That doesn’t matter now Yui, the important thing is that no one will be hungry tonight.” Asuna: “And what of tomorrow?” Kirito: “We’ll bring death to more legionaries or mercenaries.” Asuna places her arms on his shoulders and her face close to his. Asuna: “I want to win this war. But not, at the cost of your life.” She kisses his cheek. Kirito grins. Kirito: “I’ve proven troublesome man to kill thousands of occasions.” The girls smile. Asuna walks round him and sits in front of him. Yui: “There’s no player standing your equal.” Asuna: “Yes. But for those less skilled, moving south will be a good idea. Near the labyrinth to advance to the next floor, and fewer soldiers.” Kirito: “That would be wise.” Asuna: “They why do we stay? What holds us here in this sewer? The sooner we’re far from Sogen…” “KIRITO!” Kirito and Asuna distance themselves. The cloak serving as door for their small room is moved by Klein, who had recently arrived to their hideout, and was now accompanied by his men. “I heard you want to command my men.” Kirito gets up and looks at him. Kirito: “No. I simply reminded them what justice here is. You’d done the same, if present.” He offers him a cup of water. Klein enters and closes the improvised curtain. Klein: “I’ll speak to them.” Kirito: “They would prefer if you told them. You were in town again?” Klein drinks the water from his cup and nods his head after finishing. “You risk discovery.” Klein: “I wasn’t seen. I’ve got Intel. There’s a player named Stoka. A mercenary for Hao, and leader of the group that has been attacking us these last days. He may know something about their future moves.” Kirito: “Where can we find this guy?” Klein: “His base is a small fortress, easy to enter this night, when all the mercenaries will be having fun with NPC girls.” Kirito: “Prepare the men, then. We part in an hour.” Klein: “I’ll speak to them now.” The Salamander turns around ready to leave, but a voice calls him back. Kirito: “Klein…” he turns around. “You think Galant will be among them?” Klein: “He’s a mercenary, but a Solo Player. He won’t be with them.” Kirito: “If he does, we’ll do what we must. Keep it on mind. Sooner or later, he’ll appear…” Klein: “I’m sure he didn’t kill his friends and his wife. They were his lifeblood, specially his girlfriend.” Asuna: “How can you assure that?” Klein: “I know him more than you did. I was in his army, remember? I’m sure, he didn’t kill them. And besides, we aren’t of his concern. For what my men have heard, he‘s after a player named Mordread.” Asuna: “Who is this?” Klein: “The one killed his friends.” --- Kirito walks out of the sewers by a stair and finds Lis alone staring to the moon, as its white light shined as the sun itself, lighting the rocky landscape. The city of Sogen could be seen one or two miles away. Kirito: “You shouldn’t be outside. It’s too dangerous.” Lis: “I’m tired of the odor of the sewers. I’ll never stop smelling this way.” Kirito: “Haven’t you always smelled this way?” Lis: “Idiot.” As Kirito laughs, she looks to the moon. “I just wanted to see the moon and its light. It makes me remember when we were still trapped. And our quest together…” Kirito: “Yes…” he looks towards the moon. “Asuna speaks of going south, towards the Labyrinth. I also considered dispatching men to hunt, so that we can eat descent food, as you suggested. But, Klein Lamorak and I have to remain here for a mission this same night.” Lis: “Let me lead the group, if you can’t.” Kirito: “Alright. Come on let’s go back to the base, it’s almost time.” They go back to the sewers and quickly find Lamorak accompanied by Leafa, Agil, Sinon and Rekon. Kirito: “They are ready?” Leafa: “Yes. We have to get going.” Kirito: “Rekon, send a small group of players to the east, and find food. Lis will command them.” Rekon: “Yes.” Lis: “Good luck tonight to you all. I hope you don’t need it.” Kirito walks with the rest of his men following him his back. Lamorak: “You believe what he’s saying? He just placed a sword on a soldier’s neck and made him talk.” Kirito: “Klein and his men move on Stoka and his small fortress. I’ll be next to him.” Lamorak: “So we follow the fucking salamander now!?” Kirito turns around. Kirito: “If we want a chance of succeeding here, we may sometimes have to stand for others. But I won’t force you on this.” Lamorak moves his head thinking for a moment. Lamorak: “I’m with you.” he says reluctantly. Kirito looks to Agil, Sinon and his sister. Sinon: “We’re together on this.” Kirito: “Good. Avoid unnecessary risks, and provoking the Salamanders.” Kirito continues followed by them, to find near the principal entrance Klein and his men. Klein: “Asuna remains here taking care of the place and Lis leaves to the east to hunt.” Kirito: “Yes. A thing I should had done days ago. We’re ready.” Klein: “You should remain here, we’ll make thing easier.” Kirito: “I gave my word. Blood and honor. It speaks of the man.” Klein: “Then let’s split the darkness of the night, with cries of mercenaries…” --- Music and feast on the small fortress. Most of the hundred mercenaries guarding the stronghold were drunk and distracted, having fun with NPC girls, forgetting about everything. Their responsibilities, their duty, their tasks, weren’t the matter of the moment. The social life in Aincrad had declined since Hao became the king. Now bars, love hotels, and even brothels were created on the game, with the objective of making the players forget about the GAW and base on their own carnal desires, worthy of the most bestial and horrible side of the human nature, now appearing more beast than human. It was also used as distraction to the tired soldiers. Much for their regret that night. The party ends once one of the mercenaries is stabbed in the back of his neck and his blood of the wound splatter to the bodies of several other players. The sword is removed from the neck and the body falls to the ground and shatters, revealing Kirito right at the back of the player, holding Elucidator in his hand. Out of nowhere, KoB knights show themselves, hiding beneath hooded cloaks to hide their presences. Klein starts advancing searching for Stoka, while shouting his name, as Sinon covered his way shooting her arrows. Lamorak takes a guard down with his fist and then stabs him to death with his blade, he turns around slashing he arm of the mercenary, who quickly changes to hit him with his shield on his left, but Lamorak more quickly eludes the shield, ducking under it and slashes the belly of the player in half. Agil takes down a guard with the back of his axe and quickly changes the place where he was grabbing it, and smashes the body of the player in half. Leafa draws her katana rapidly slashes the body of a player and passes to his back, slashing his back as well. She continues advancing close to Lamorak on her right. Kirito cuts the chest of the player, then chains a slash the other way around, slashing open the throat of other player, and continues the swing of his blade, parrying a player blade and then switching to the opposite side, to stab right on the belly another player. The blood splatters on the face of the NPC girl, screaming for what she was looking at. He kicks a player and turns around cutting the hand off of the one that had attacked him before. At last he drives the blade to the last mercenary’s crotch, who screams in pain and then head-butts him, knocking him out. Klein encounters a guard on his way, who attacks him but he manages to parry the blade and attack the player’s unprotected flank, and then cuts off his left leg sending him to the ground. He tries to run from the Salamander crawling, but Klein turns him around and pints his sword to his neck. “Where is Stoka?” The player points to a small guard center office. Klein doesn’t lose more time with the guard and walks to the entrance of the office. He could hear a man’s voice screaming and ordering something to a girl who seemed to refuse to follow the order. He enters the place. “Stoka…” The player turns around, and looks to Klein. In the meantime, the girl crawls next to the corner of the room. “We need to speak.” Klein continues talking, pointing his sword towards him. “I would rather not…” Stoka says with a smile. A man shouts and attacks Klein from his back, but he could block the move turning around as fast as he could. He engages combat with the player as Stoka smiled and turn around and grab his sword and kill the salamander backstabbing him. But he suddenly stopped and felt pain on his stomach. The girl had grabbed his own sword and pierced his body with it. She withdraws the blade, crawling back to the corner. Stoka barely manages to sit down with his back against a wall and his hand on the wound. “NOO!” Klein kills the guard but screams as a witness of the scene. Kirito arrives to the scene. “Your men?” he asks, but then notices the player on the ground. Lamorak appears shortly afterwards “More guards! We need…” He notices Stoka on the ground. “STOKA YOU FUCKING CUNT!” He kicks his face, but is rapidly hold back by Kirito and Klein. “This is the Mercenary shit that killed my men. Most of them would be alive if it weren’t for him!” “He knows where the Legions are.” Klein says. “We’ll take him and go!” Kirito suggest, while still holding Lamorak. “He won’t last. Give me but a moment.” “We’ll have it.” He looks to Lamorak. “He meets his end that’s all that matters.” Lamorak leaves reluctantly. Klein and Kirito get to their knees speaking face to face to Stoka. “You’re a mercenary working for Hao and his Legions. Where are they?” “Fuck yourself.” He says with blood dripping from his mouth. “I’m dead already.” “You’re yet alive. Speak and we’ll see it ended quickly.” Klein drives his fingers though the wound, causing Stoka to spit blood to the ground in pain. After he ends, he begins laughing. “You‘re Kirito, aren’t you? You two are members of KoB. Well then listen fucking well. Death coming, from the bosom of the Legions, to wash you all away in rivers of blood!” “Soldiers?” Klein asks. “Arriving with the sun.” the mercenary says with a bloody smile. Kirito keeps his calm and seriousness. “Who leads them?” --- Floor 51st, August 15th, 2026 Silica: “Legions are coming?!” “WE‘RE ALL DEAD!” Lamorak: “Grab you fucking dick.” “WE NEVER WANTED THIS! YOU WILL SEND US ALL TO OUR DEATHS!” Lamorak: “You little fuck!” gets up, attempting to hit the player. Kirito: “Lamorak!” Kirito appears in the circle of players, settling down the violent and fearful atmosphere. “We knew this day would come. Some feared its approach. Others longed for it. And few arrived to a deeper meaning: this moment, was always fated to be so. I promised something, to all of you! When I reappeared in this world and the reunion took place. That we will see the Legion’s tremble” “We’re the ones that will be destroyed.” Sinon said arriving to the place, taking of a cloak she was wearing. “I’ve seen Thanos and his men arriving. Enough in number, to kill us all.” Asuna: “Anything more?” Sinon: “He announced that he would speak with the players in public to ease the waters as the sun rises. We should use this distraction, to travel to the Labyrinth.” Fear appears back again. Klein: “Many’ve been lost to us. How many more could follow? Join with me Kirito, as Thanos makes his speech.” Kirito: “If we take him down now, this is over.” Klein: “What the hell are you thinking? You often told me to be cautious. Now I tell you to be.” Kirito: “We’re ready!” Klein: “Look at them. They’re playing to be men. They’re not an army, as much as you wish them to be so! Sleep upon it, and tomorrow, I hope your ideas are back to their place!” --- Floor 51st, August 15th, 2026 KoB members were getting ready for journey south. Lamorak: “Be ready when word is given!” Agil: “You bark as a true soldier.” Lamorak: “The sheeps scatter if they aren’t followed by a snapping jaw.” Harry One: “The barks from a pup work the same?” The players laugh. Lamorak: “Let’s compare teeth and have an answer…” he approaches Harry. Klein: “Enough of your quarrels.” He looks to Asuna. “Where is Kirito?” Asuna: “Last night he told me he was in favor your idea of caution.” Klein: “And in the light of day?” Asuna: “…He was gone from bed when I awoke…” --- In the vast streets of the city of Sogen, Kirito wearing a black hooded cloak and both of his swords sheathed to a belt his waist watches the arriving crowd to the market. The Governor of the city was speaking. Thanos hadn’t yet arrived, but soldiers were right there, waiting and controlling the crowd, not letting players get near the Governor and his men, but this couldn’t control the crowd’s fear and curses to the authorities. “There’s no cause for your concern rising. The situation is under control!” “The assault on the fortress of the Mercenaries last night! Was that fucking control!?” “NO!” Thanos appears before the crowd, holding his gigantic halberd with his right hand and resting on the same shoulder. Though Kirito didn’t know him in person, he immediately noticed it was him. “It was an act of salvages, committed by animals who know nothing more. All the lives of the players so far, were taken by butchers, who know nothing more rather than blood and death! AND THEY WILL SEE IT RETURNED, IN KIND…” Thanos raises his right hand, pointing to his left, and his right hand men, Valon, Lyn and a clutch of his men arrive. Kirito could notice what he was doing. He was manipulating information. Thanos was telling their own fake truth: Kirito and KoB were the players with the sole purpose of killing them all and get the Kingship for him. Legions of Thanos were there to protect them from the monster. It was a simple idea, but a good one. Without anyone else telling KoB’s own truth, it would be difficult to find players to join his guild, and would put all Aincrad against them. Thanos continued his speech, as Kirito gets closer and closer to the soldiers. “KIRITO IS BUT A MAN! And not all fall to his touch. Look at this! The AEsir grace us with sights that Kirito’s end is near…” Last of the men of Thanos to arrive, two soldiers appear, carrying the body of a bloodied female player, with a hundred wounds on her body and her outfit totally turned red and dripping blood. She was in chains both her hands and feet, and the entire crowd was yelling and cursing her, throwing pieces of junk and rotten food. Kirito looked to her when she raised her face. It was Lis. Her face was bloodied and on her forehead was carved the phrase “FVG”, short for “Fugitive”, which was the name for those standing against the kingdom of Hao. She was stood in the front of the crowd, where she could barely stand on her feet. Kirito watched her with tearful eyes as Thanos continued his speech. “My men came upon a clutch of KoB’s members. Attempting harm to the mountains of the east.” He grabbed her hair and pushed her back, showing her face to the crowd. “This one, was the leader, and the only one that yet stands in the war. Before she succumbs to her wounds, I will force her to speak. And with her dying breath she will tell me where Kirito and his men hide. AND THEY WILL BE STRUCK FROM THIS WORLD, BY THE SHADOW OF DEATH, GENERAL THANOS!” The crowd cheers, as Thanos approaches the player touching them and trying to calm thing a bit. He quickly finishes as the appeased crowd still cheered his name. It lasted few. Kirito removes his cloak and draws Elucidator from his left and effortlessly cuts down two soldiers in front of him. The crowd burst in screams and scatters and Kirito passed the line of soldiers and readied to kill Thanos. The General sees him coming though, ducks under the blade, which cuts the throat of other solider at the back of the general, who counters, quickly slashing him with his halberd, Claiomh Solais. The size of the weapon forces Kirito back. Soldiers appear. Kirito parries the attack of a soldier next to Thanos and changes to the opposite side, piercing a player’s chest with Vorpal Strike. Thanos advances and decides to take him alone, one against one. The gigantic weapon slashes force Kirito to the defensive quickly, just with two slashes. Thanos then spins and jumps sending he whole weight and power of his weapon down. Kirito parries the attack, but loses ground and falls to the ground, rolling backwards and regaining his stance. Thanos attacks him a gain trying to stab him, but the Black Swordsman parries and advances slashing Thanos arm, thought he received a wound in the same place. Their faces where inches from each other, and briefly stare to each other, until both head-butt each other at the same time. Both fall back. Kirito engages combat with Thanos’ Men, as their commander got back up again. They stare to each other with Kirito ready to take them all alone. “SIEZE HIM!” “KIRITO!” He looks to a balcony where Klein and Asuna looked at them, and then jumped to the market, engaging combat with the soldiers. Lamorak and Agil arrive also, to join the slaughter. Asuna engages combat with Lyn, starting with her signature flash rapier thrust, but the sylph manages to hold her off and parry off every single one of her thrust before kicking her back. Kirito engages combat with a soldier about to attack Lamorak, and quickly cuts him down. “TAKE LIS AND GO!” He tells Lamorak, who as fast as he could follows command, grabbing the leprechaun girl and running out of the city. Kirito engages combat with Valon and another soldier next to him, and manages to hold both back just alone. Klein elbows a player then grabs a soldier’s right hand and pierces his chest with his blade. He withdraws it as another player appears and parries the blade, he wraps his right arm, and places his katana on his neck, slashing it and killing him. Kirito kicks Valon in the chest, as two soldiers appear right from the place he was and begin fighting the Black swordsman. Klein gets next to him. “YOU CAN’T WIN THIS!” They engage combat again. Klein kills his opponent easily as Valon parries Kirito’s strike and then tries to counter, but he’s parried and receives a hard punch to the face. “STAY AND SEE OUR REVENGE FOREVER DENIED!” Kirito stares Thanos, who does the same, while being surrounded by his men. Kirito rushes out of the market, followed by all his men, passing easily through the scared crowd. The soldiers try to rush after the so called criminals, but the people make it impossible for to go through them and lost them. --- Back in the sewers… Asuna: “You’re no better than Dynamm and the Salamanders! Only driven by what you want! Do any of us have any importance to you!?!?” “That’s why I went ALONE.” “A sad comfort, if you had fallen to Thanos’ men.” “Klein or Lamorak would have led you south.” “WE NEED A LEADER. Not some angry boy who can barely piss, without splashing everyone near him.” “AND WHAT THEN?! Don’t fight and leave Lis to the whims of Thanos?” “You’re still alive. That’s all that matters.” Klein said interrupting the couple’s discussion. Kirito: “Thanks to you. I owe you one…” Klein delivers a fist right to his face, sending him to the ground. “I DIDN’T GO TO AID YOU MAD FUCK! I CAME TO STOP YOU!” He gets up with help of Asuna. “You’ll place yourself between Thanos, and what he deserves!? “AS YOU WILL PLACE US NEAR DEATH!” the discussion settles down for a moment. “What you think it would be the result, of killing a fucking General?! Hao would rage, claiming forth fire and vengeance! And he won’t send few men as they did with Thanos, HE WILL SEND THOUSENDS! A TRUE ARMY! Which we’ll never be…” Lamorak appears in the scene. Lamorak: “Lis calls for you.” The three follow Lamorak to the center of the sewers, were Lis rested. They had cleaned the blood, but her wounds couldn’t be healed. It was a matter of time. She could barely breathe, and thought they knew it was a game, deaths were still brutal. She spoke. “Kirito…” “I’m here…” “Promise me…” “Anything…” “Promise, you will win this war! You won’t let others die…like me…” Her words finish after she begins moving in shock and blood start coming out of her mouth, is stronger and stronger, as her guild mates and friends watched her suffering, Specially Kirito and Asuna. She stops, with her eyes widely opened but no light of life coming from them. Her HP was gone. She was dead. Kirito closes her yes, to make her rest in peace, out of the war. Lamorak: “Thanos and his men will pay in blood. GATHER SWORDS!” Kirito: “NO! We move south, to continue fighting.” Lamorak: “We can finish this now, KIRITO…” Kirito: “My decision is taken!” We must stand as one, or fall divided.” He looks to the corpse of his friend, as it shattered. “A lesson well learned. Shackle will be struck from every player on out path. We’ll see our numbers grow, and when they have become an army, we will face Thanos and his hordes again. And the Aesir will weep for their suffering…” Category:Chapter Category:SAO:NA Chapters